Puny-Nari Not So Puny
by sword-art-offline
Summary: I wanted to take a crack at this, I believe my writing style can fit this.


**I just finished watching this anime, and I thought that maybe I could pull this off with the writing style that I have.**

**Also something to note I looked up Yukinari's voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, because it sounded familar and it was, he currently has voiced Ben in Ben10, and has also voiced in a ton of video games like gears of war, and final fantasy...etc. but's here's the funny part, he also voices prince alexander in the new veggie tale movie The Pirates Who Don't do Anything...a company that makes christian movie's...enough said anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Miharu was currently inside a big room, trapped inside a ball of water suspended above a small pond.

I hope Yukinari is okay. She thought to herself.

(Step-step-step-step)

What is that? Wait is that…Yukinari? It is!

"Miharu!" Yukinari yelled up to her.

"Yukinari!" She yelled back.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of there!...huh?" Yukinari noticed a cloaked figure walking out of the shadow.

"You…I saw you on earth your behind all this, why did you take her? Never mind, just give Miharu back to me, give her back damn you!"

The symbol on the cloaked figure's head glowed, and with that pillar's of water came up from the pond, the cloaked figure then sent them towards Yukinari, who was hit and was sent flying back.

"Yukinari! Yukinari!" Miharu Yelled.

"I'm okay, remember what I told you, sure I'm small, but I'm actually a lot stronger than I look." He smiled up at Miharu.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't like it, when people yell at me." The cloaked figure said.

Hmm that sounds a lot like a girl's voice, and considering I am on this planet it is a good possibility. Yukinari thought after hearing the voice.

"Why are you doing this to her? You must have a reason?" He asked.

The figure removed there hood covering their face, and in turn revealed that was indeed a girl with silver hair and pale skin.

"My name is Yukina, my telekinetic powers are stronger than any other women on Seiren

She walked forward and then when she stepped on the water, instead of her feet sinking she continued walking across it like it was solid ground, when she was a few feet away from Yukinari she stopped.

"Telekinetic powers?" He said puzzled.

She removed her cloak from her shoulder's and put her hands at her chest letting the cloak fall part way, and revealing that she had marks on her shoulder's and chest.

"Look at me." She said sadly.

Look where! You're almost naked in front of me! Yukinari panicked for second.

"It's not only on my chest; it's all over my body." She pulled her cloak back up and then pulled a sleeve up showing her right arm.

"On my arms, legs, and my back to."

Yukinari after recovering from his shock said.

"The star mark!" surprised, partially because of the mark but also because her name was very similar to his.

"The star mark, that's right, it's both my blessing and my curse." She said bitterly.

"But what's that have to do with Miharu?"

She stepped forward and then reached up her hand and touched Yukinari's cheek.

She's shaking, and those rashes! Wait hold on second she's not wearing anything underneath her cloak! Yukinari stepped back in surprise.

"You're allergic!" Best ignore that detail for now.

"It's funny isn't it, this rash, I get it every time I touch a man." She then jumped back to the other side of the pond.

"That's why I decided, if I could never enjoy a man's embrace, then no one else on Seiren should get to enjoy one either…I'm very sorry." She then launched a huge ball of water at Yukinari.

"Yukinari!" Miharu yelled.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The ball of water hit him full force and knocked him out.

"Yukinari are you alright?"

Ugh what hit me…oh wait it was water. He though painfully.

In the time of the ball of water hitting him and getting knocked out for a second, Yukina walked back across the pond and stopped a short distance away from him.

"Once we disband the Space Management Bureau, the aqua lamps won't be made any more, Ms. Koyomi can open a gate, but she's going to die on earth any minute now, and then there's you." She glanced up at Miharu.

"If I can nullify your power, I wouldn't have to suffer any more, no more star mark's, no more men appearing on Seiren, I wouldn't have to be afraid, I wouldn't have to be ashamed, give me your power's so I can finally live in peace." In a demand/pleading voice.

"I'll give you anything you want, I don't care what happens to me, just please don't hurt Yukinari, I beg you!" Miharu said frantically, she started to cry.

"Please don't cry Miharu, you see I'm alright." Yukinari stood up shakily.

"Yukinari!" Miharu was glad he wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you…hmm you know, you and I were kind of the same, we have the same problem a few girls were mean to me, and I got really insecure." Well make that really insecure. Yukinari said with a small shudder.

"What are you talking about?" Yukina asked.

"I know how much it hurts, but it's time to stop doing this." He made a vague gesture, and then took a step towards Yukina.

"Stay away from me!"

"Why? Because you're different? Your fine."

"Lair! I showed you my body, I'm covered in these repulsive marks, and I'm so ugly no man would even look at me!"

"But that isn't true Yukina." And I mean it, back on earth there's guy's who like girls in tattoos…you know what I'm not going to dive into that.

"Don't tell it's not true, besides I'm short, nobody like's someone who's short."

Wrong again I'm pretty sure there are guys who like short girls

"I'm pretty short myself."

"I'm not very attractive, and my breasts…well there small." She said ashamed.

And what's the problem with small breasts, some guy's wouldn't care…like that pervert…

"Well my body not's so great either, I'm not exactly, what you call big."

"It doesn't matter! You're a guy, so of course you have a flat chest! Besides whenever I touch a man, I get a rash!"

"I know, but you can still touch a man, you touched me a moment ago, right."

"Yea and it hurt."

"Sometimes people hurt you, but loneliness hurts worse, I know because I used to be just like you, but if you're brave and reach out to somebody with your hands, you might just end up touching there heart, Miharu taught me that." He looked up at her for brief second and then looked back at Yukina.

"I'm coming over." He started to walk.

"No! stay away!" She raised a hand.

"It's alright, don't be afraid." I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Please I'm begging you, I said stay away!" She launched a barrage of water at Yukinari.

Crap I knew it! He thought bracing himself.

Yukina after seeing not back down started to cry.

"But no one…no one looks at me ever." She collapsed on the ground.

"No one tries to know who I really am." She started to cry harder.

He went up to her and said.

"Then show me who you really are, because from my stand point I see a very cute girl, and who cares about your marks, if your significant other truly cares about you then they wouldn't care how you look, which brings me to my next point, I was lonely to but then I meet someone, the most important person in my life, I meet Miharu, if you can just open your heart, you'll meet someone special to, it can happen right Miharu."

"Right!" She answered.

Her star mark glowed and with that, the bubble around her burst, and she then landed on the ground, Yukinari went up to her and hugged her, then he turned around and extended his hand to Yukina.

"Let's go home." He said with a smile.

(Back on Earth-and a few days later)

Miharu walked up the stairs and went to Yukinari's room and opened his door.

"Oh Yukinari! Rise and shine, it's time for breakfast, today I made fresh cooked rice, and clam soup, and some Japanese style omelet, and baked horse mackerel, I hope you're hungry sleepy head!...huh? Yukinari?" Miharu lifter his bed sheet, to find a thoroughly naked Yukina clinging to Yukinari.

"Miharu?" Yukinari said confused.

"Yukinari!" She said back.

"Ah Miharu good morning! Yukina aroused from the ruckus sat up.

"you know better than that Yukina, your both going to end up all itchy."

"Not me, and that's because Yukinari is the man I'm destined to be with, after that first time I've meet him, I haven't gotten one rash." She said happily.

"So you get cured, and I get back my allergy, yea this seems all kinds of fair."

"Please just get off all ready!" Miharu said pleading.

(Wham!)

"Sorry Yukinari, but can I hide in here!?" Kirie said frantically.

"Uh Kirie?" Yukinari said confused.

"So here you are Kirie." Mrs. Hijiri said.

"Ahh!"

"Mm-hmm-hee, when you slammed me into the ground like that, I suddenly realized, you were perfect girl for me."

The closet doors opened.

"Hold on I'm not sharing Ms. Kirie with anyone." Kosame said.

The sliding door to Yukinari's porch opened revealing Fukuyama.

"What are you talking about! I've been harassing Kirie for years now she's mine!"

"Mrs. Hijiri looks like she's turned over a whole new stone." Yukinari said with a of course face.

"Oh don't worry Yukinari my feelings for you will never change." Ms. Lisa slided beside Yukinari.

Even her too, what is my room a nut house!

"Everyone get out!" Yukinari yelled.

"Fukuyama if you're going to harass Kirie do it outside were she can properly knock you out, Kosame your employer like's her so be careful, and Ms. Hijiri, Kirie is interested in men, that goes for you too Kosame, and Yukina, when I said go home, I didn't actually think you would come home with me!"

"Well gee Puny-Nari your no fun." Fukuyama then grabbed Kirie and then left followed by Kosame and Ms. Hijiri.

Miharu left to get the table ready and Lisa after some coercing left to leaving Yukinari and Yukina.

"Alright Yukina get dressed and head down stairs after you're done."

"Will you dress me!"

"No!" Yukinari left the room quickly.

After breakfast every one gathered outside except Yukinari who went up stairs and finished dressing.

"Ah gee's I thought there were too many girls here before, and now I have Yukina and probably Ms. Hijiri to take care of."

(Yukinari!)

"Yea I'll be right down."

"My name is Yukinari Sasaki girls have been bossing me around ever since I was little…well littler, it got so bad that I started to break out in rashes when they touched me, you know what I still do, but it doesn't really bother me, there was a time that I thought I hated girls, but I've had a change of heart, I love girls I really do!"

"Oh darling."

"Yukinari!"

Lisa and Yukina latched onto him outside.

Okay so maybe I just like girls…

"Get of me!"

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
